tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Nationality Mew Mew
Nationality Mew Mew is a "for fun" new series by Necropolis. Story Many sightings of Chimera Anima attacks are seen in different countries around the world. So many scientist came up with a way to combat these by infusing different people around the world with DNA of animals to fight against the Chimera Anima's attacks. Characters Mew Mews Cherry Russell / Mew Cherry Pie Cherry is the main protagonist and lives in New York City. She's a kind and energetic girl, who's always finding a way to have fun, though many can't stand it. She transforms into Mew Cherry Pie and is infused with the Phayre's Leaf Monkey. Zefirka Goluboy Kholm / Mew Marshmallow Born and raised in Moscow, Russia. She is a kind and shy girl, extremely shy that if too embarrassed she runs off and hides somewhere. She transforms into Mew Marshmallow and is infused with the Ussuri Dhole. Drop Geestbloem / Mew Licorice Drop was born and raised in Sloten, Friesland located Netherlands. She's a preserved and helpful young lady, always seen helping out old people when she can. She transforms into Mew Licorice and is infused with the Devil Fish. Jamur Guadesa / Mew Mushroom Jamur was born and raised in Sabang, Aceh located in Indonesia. She grew up in an orphanage, so her entire life she was alone, Jamur never knew what love was. Always showing and expressionless smile on her face. She transforms into Mew Mushroom and is infused with the Great Indian Bustard. Ouef Pluievallée / Mew Egg Tart Ouef was born and raised in Toulouse, France. Despite that she is half Italian due to her father side of the family. Helpful even though a lot of people bully her for being mixed-race in France. She transforms into Mew Egg Tart and is infused with the European Leaf-Toed Gecko. Ceai Vreodatăpoiană / Mew Tea Caei is a young lady in Piatra, Neamț is located in the historical region of Moldavia, eastern Romania. She grew up on the streets, having to defend for herself, no one to take her in. She transforms into Mew Tea and is infused with the European Mink. Pŭpesh Voden khŭlm / Mew Cantaloupe Pŭpesh is a young girl from Sofia, Bulgaria. A polite and neat young girl whom never gets in trouble and does what she is told, thinks highly of herself a lot though she knows it's not always true. She transforms into Mew Cantaloupe and is infused with the Persian Sturgeon. Elī Stara / Mew Ellie Elī is a Mew from Dhaka, Bangladesh. A shy but brave girl, she is awkwardly brave and not to be a tall monster. She transforms into Mew Ellie And is infused with the DNA of a Bengal Tiger. She is Fairyballetprinc's oc. Aliens Mushroom An alien stationed in North America. Bread An alien stationed in Astrakhan. Wine An alien stationed in Limburg. Curry An alien stationed in Banten. Shrimp An alien stationed in Occitanie. Lapte de pasăre (English name: Floating Island) An alien stationed in Moldavia. Baklava An alien stationed in Sofia Central Province. Major Luna Cloud Luna is a girl from New York City who is also a childhood friend and classmates of Cherry. She is always with Cherry no matter what, though she knows Cherry is a Mew Mew but hasn't told a soul and enjoys to help her with her Mew duties. Podsolnukh Kladbishche (Sunflower Graveyard) Podsolnukh is from Moscow Russia alongside Zefirka and is one of her best friends. Normally just goes by Pod for short since her names a little too long. Doesn't know Zefirka's a Mew Mew because she's too oblivious to know that she is one. Has a crush on Zefirka though. Psychisch Lawaai (Psychic Noise) Psychisch is from the Netherland's alongside his twin brother and are two years younger then Drop. Though despite that he's one of her friends and enjoys to watch her do her Mew Mew duties as he is someone who loves magical girls. Delic Lawaai (Delic Noise) Delic is from the Netherland's alongside his twin brother and are two years younger then Drop. Unlike Psychisch, he isn't always just watching he is actually very curtious and helps her out when she needs it. Hates it when his brother is super lazy. Category:Stories Category:Series Category:Spin-Offs Category:Nationality Mew Mew Category:Princess Mew